


The Demon With the Angel Name

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Castiel, Demon Deals, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had it with this Castiel character. This is Dean’s territory, and he kept to his contracts like he was supposed to and never had a complaint. Then some hot shot demon who thinks he’s all that with an angel’s name of all things comes in stealing his clients? No way is Dean standing for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon With the Angel Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was in answer to a prompt from an Anon: "prompt: demon!dean and demon!cas au? i don't care what situation". It was cross posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/61479396772/prompt-demon-dean-and-demon-cas-au-i-dont-care-what)

When the third deal he was so close to sealing falls through with his client telling him they got a better offer, Dean’s eyes bleed black and he slams his now ex-client in the wall demanding a name. The man, now youthful and strong where he was two days ago forty years older and weak, finally chokes out the name Castiel, and Dean almost kills him when his fist closes firmer around his neck. He stops himself though. He might be a demon, but he’s not so mean as to have the guy dead before he can really maximize on the “better” deal he got from his competition. (He does break the guy’s arm on his way out though. He deserved it for being so smug about the 5 extra years he got.)

Dean has had it with this Castiel character. This is Dean’s territory, and he kept to his contracts like he was supposed to and never had a complaint. Then some hot shot demon who thinks he’s all that with an angel’s name of all things comes in stealing his clients? No way is Dean standing for that. 

No. It’s about time they have a little chat. 

After some digging around and reluctantly asking Meg where this Castiel character haunts, Dean sets up a little trap. Meg and Castiel apparently had a “thing” back in the day that turned sour, so she’s all too willing to help Dean out. Dean’s weary about her catch because they’re both demons, and there’s no loyalty between them, but she swears that she doesn’t want anything from Dean. But after she gives him the info he wants, she tells him that when she calls someday down the line, he better answer. And Dean can deal with that.

Turns out there’s a little bar that Castiel likes to celebrate at after he closes a deal, and according to Meg and a few other demons that Dean knows, he always leaves at the same time and exits through the back door. Where of course Dean is now waiting with a neat little Devil’s trap painted on the first step down.

Dean is careful himself to avoid it and leans against the wall in the shadows for Castiel to emerge. Dean’s played out the scenario in his head. Trap him, ask him what he wants to know, and depending on the answers see if they can cut a deal with each other. Dean can’t afford to lose any more deals to Cas, and he’s of the firm belief that if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em. He just hopes he can sweeten the deal enough for Cas to even consider teaming up with him. Castiel might be doing well now, but Dean’s a seasoned veteran, and the last thing anyone needs is to piss a fellow demon off. It never ends well for either party. So really, he’s doing Castiel a favor here by being so nice and generous and talking to him before sending him straight back to hell.

When Castiel finally emerges though, it’s like he knows Dean’s there, and he conveniently jumps down both steps to the ground, missing the devil’s trap Dean had painted. The son of a bitch even smirks as he does it. Dean’s not an idiot though, he’s got a few other devil’s traps ready further up the sidewalk, and they aren’t (he hopes) as obvious as the one on the step. (Apparently all the drinking Castiel does in the bar doesn’t hit him quite the same way it does Dean; Dean was hoping the guy’d be too drunk to notice that first trap.) 

And if he does know Dean’s there, he doesn’t make any move to run away. He just keeps walking down the alley like he would on any other night. Dean is not letting him get away, and even though he would rather not, he chases after him and snags the back of his coat collar to turn him around. When Cas turns, he smiles before moving his hand to throw Dean against the brick wall behind him and hold him there. Dean doesn’t even try to struggle because he knows there’s no point.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says with a grin of pure evil. “I was wondering when you’d finally find me. It took you long enough.” With every word, Castiel takes a step closer, his hand still raised, until he and Dean are inches apart. Dean gives him a confused look to which Castiel clucks his tongue. “Oh, Dean, why do you look so surprised? Do you think I stole your clients just to anger you?” 

“Uh… yeah?” Dean says, as he feels Castiel’s hold on him loosen just enough for him to stand back on the ground, although he still can’t push off from the wall. 

“I was trying to get your attention, Dean.”

“You couldn’t have just called me up, asked to grab a beer?”

Castiel tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Dean. “Would you have agreed to meet?”

Dean looks up and frowns in consideration and lowers his gaze back to Castiel’s. “Probably not. Ok, so you’ve got my attention. What the hell do you want?” 

Castiel hums and lowers his hand as he turns away from Dean, and Dean makes a move while he can before Castiel can realize his mistake and force Dean away again. He runs and tackles Cas to the ground from behind, and Cas pivots around just before Dean makes contact, knocking them both over with Dean above him. 

“Really, Dean? We can’t talk about this like civilized people?”

“Civilized people don’t steal a man’s bread and butter out from under them,” he shouts, shoving Castiel further into the ground as if he could force him through it.

“I know you won’t believe me, but I do apologize for that. It had to be done though,” Castiel says, unbothered by the weight of Dean on top of him or the constant pressure Dean exerts against his shoulders.

“Why? I know plenty of other demons, and so do you, you could have contacted me through them. But you didn’t. Why? Who the hell are you and what do you  _want_  from me?”

Castiel smiles, his eyes flashing black before returning to their normal piercing blue, but he remains silent. Dean pushes him in the ground again as if that would get him to say anything, but it only makes Cas’s grin widen and his eyebrow raise in a challenge.

Dean grits out a, “Fine,” and gets up, pulling Castiel, who goes willingly, up with him. He moves to take a step back to find that he can’t. He looks down and sees the rock he had strategically placed next to the Devil’s trap he had painted with black light paint. “Ahh, shit.” Cas seems to have made the same discovery and grunts in frustration. 

The trap isn’t very big, which just makes Dean even angrier because of course they would fall in that spot, so Dean and Castiel are only able to back up enough to be 8 inches apart, not nearly enough space for two grown men.

“Perhaps I have made a mistake,” Castiel says, to which Dean raises a questioning eyebrow. “They had told me you were smart. Clearly, you are not the Dean Winchester I have been looking for.”

 “Hey, dude, this is your fault. If you hadn’t been so… with your…” Dean gestures to all of Cas, not really sure what he’s trying to say. “I am smart. You just threw me off.”

“Uh huh. And? What was your plan after trapping me? How are we getting out now?”

“First of all, you were supposed to be alone in this trap, second of all, you still haven’t answered any of my questions. And since it looks like we’ve got some time to kill, how about you start talking?” 

“How much time, Dean? As attractive as you are, I can think of far better places I’d rather be than in a shady back alley stuck in a trap with you.”

“I don’t know; I’m thinking of something. I’ll get someone,” Dean says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket, “unless we can lure someone over here to—wait, what did you say? You think I’m attractive?” Dean wiggles his eyebrows, his lips curling up; he puts his phone away and steps closer to Castiel. “That was this is really about, Cas? Stealing my clients is your way of pulling my pigtails? All you had to do was say that, babe.” 

Castiel rolls his eyes, but Dean doesn’t relent, crowding Castiel up against the barrier of the trap. He moves so his lips are next to Cas’s ear and doesn’t miss the way Castiel’s breath hitches just before he whispers, “I can think of a few places I’d rather be with you, too.”

A few feet away someone clears his throat, but Dean doesn’t immediately pull away. Instead he leans back just enough to lock eyes with Castiel, who for the first time that night, doesn’t look smug but surprised and almost scared, like what Dean said was exactly what Cas was thinking. The man beside them clears his throat again, louder this time, and Dean straightens up and stands back.

“You rang?” the man asks. 

“I did. Think you could scratch that spot so we can get out of here?” Dean points to a spot near the rock where he knows the end of the trap is.

“You sure you want out? You two looked pretty cozy.” 

“Benny, just get the hell over here. I don’t have time for this. Don’t make me have to remind you why you owe me, and this by the way, doesn’t count as a payment.”

Benny sighs and pulls out a knife to scratch out the spot Dean indicated, and both Cas and Dean can feel it when the trap is broken. Neither makes a move to leave.

“Anything else, brother?” 

“No, thank you.”

Benny tips his hat both to Dean and then to Cas, although he doesn’t bother to ask for an introduction. Before he rounds the corner, Dean calls out to him, “Hey, uh, I saw a couple homeless dudes around back. I’m just sayin’ they won’t be missed is all.” Benny smiles, his fangs protruding from his mouth, tips his hat again, and leaves in the direction Dean told him.

Dean turns back to Castiel who tries to school his face back to one of nonchalance and uncaring, but Dean still saw the look before, the one that seemed like he was impressed with Dean. “So,” Dean says, stepping as close to Castiel as he had been before, and even though Cas can move back now, he doesn’t, “where were we?” 

Dean lifts his hand to Cas’s neck to pull him in, only Castiel grabs his wrist before he can and squeezes just shy of breaking the bones causing Dean to wince.

“Now, now, Dean, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We have some business to discuss first. But you’re right, we should go somewhere a little more private.”

And because Dean can’t help it, “So you  _do_  like me?”

Cas’s stare is a classic bitchface, but he also doesn’t deny the question. Dean decides he can work with that. He yanks his wrist out of Castiel’s grip and rubs at it with his other hand. 

“So what’ll it be, baby? Your place or mine?” Dean says, lips twitching up in a smirk he can’t hide. Castiel doesn’t dignify Dean with a response, just makes an about face and strides away from Dean and in the opposite direction of Dean’s apartment. “Guess it’s yours,” Dean mutters to himself as he jogs to catch up with Castiel. 

When he’s finally in step with Castiel, he wraps an arm around Cas’s shoulders, which Cas tries to shrug off but Dean only tightens his hold, “Well I don’t know about you, Cas, but I can already tell this is the start of something beautiful between us.”

Because he might not know what it is that Cas wants or what kind of business he needs to discuss, but he does know how to push the guy’s buttons, and he’s been needing some entertainment lately. Why not with the mysterious demon with an angel name whose breath hitches when Dean whispers in his ear?

This is gonna be so much fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello and fangirl with me on my [Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)


End file.
